InsiDious Part 2
by EXO's Wife
Summary: pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan 6 orang namja dengan keahlihan masing-masing. Max,U Know,Hero,Micky,Xiah,and Prince sang ketua. bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang ingin membantu mereka?.


InsiDious Part 2

Author : Jung Soie

Cast : DBSJ

SC : Jung Soie

Genre : Action,Horror,Thriller,Tragedy,Romance

Length : 2 / ?

Rating : NC 17

Annyeong XD dibagian ini ada scene NC17 buat YADONG nya loh XD *nyengir

n disini ada tambahan cast bru yaitu ane *saya* … ane disini sebagai pelayan bar tempat donghae kerja XD … dan disini scene2 nya menjurus ke YADONG dulu dhe … klau part 3 nya mungkin akan fokus pembunuhan …. XD .. okeh slamat menikmati hasil yadongku XD

"Donghae". panggil seorang yeoja bernama Soie.

"Ya,ada apa chagi?". goda Donghae mencium sekilas bibir Soie. tanpa Donghae sadari,dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh sekelompok pembunuh.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?menciumku seenak nya saja". kata Soie kesal. Donghae hanya mencibir lalu melanjutkan langkah nya untuk menghimpit tubuh kecil Soie ke dinding.

"Ya,lepas.. atau aku akan teriak". kata Soie panik sambil mendorong bahu Donghae. dorongan nya takkan mempan pada seorang Lee Donghae.

"Aku menginginkan mu". bisik Donghae mendesah ditelinga Soie. Donghae langsung melahap bibir merah menggoda milik Soie. Donghae menjilat,menghisap,bahkan menggigit bibir bawah Soie,agar mulut nya terbuka dan lidah nya bisa puas menjelajahi rongga mulut Soie.

"Mphhhmmmppp….Lepashhhh". kata Soie mencoba mendorong tubuh Donghae ke belakang.

"Lihat itu,Lee Dong mendapatkan mangsanya cepat". kata Hero kagum. sedangkan Micky hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kita harus menolong yeoja itu". kata U~Know bersiap-siap untuk kesana. dirinya merasa kasian pada mangsa Donghae yang sedang meronta-ronta.

"Kita bisa menolong nya dengan waktu yang teap,lagian Soie takkan diapa-apakan oleh nya. soal nya aku sudah merencanakan hal ini dari awal,saat dia akan memperkosa Soie kita langsung datang". kata Max tersenyum licik.

"Kau mengenal yeoja itu?". tanya Micky dan Hero berbarengan.

"Sangat kenal,dia adik kelas kita. masa kalian tak tahu? dia itu teman nya Choi Sulli. incaranmu Micky". goda Max pada Micky yang terperangah.

"Kita bergerak sekarang". kata Xiah,yang lain menganggukan kepala.

"Kita harus cepat membunuh nya,aku sudah tak sabar". kata Max senang.

"Kau keliatan senang sekali Max". U~Know terkekeh pelan.

"Hiks…Hiksh…hiks… kumohon hentikan,aku tidak mau… kumohon Donghae jangan lakukan ini padaku". rintih Soie saat kedua tangan nya di ikat dengn ikat pinggang Donghae.

Donghae melancarkan aksinya,kini dia mendindih tubuh Soie lalu mencium bibir merah nan menggoda itu. kedua tangan Donghae pun tak kenal diam/ tangan kanan nya mengelus selangkangan Soie yang terekspos karna rok yang dikenakan Soie tersingkap keatas . sedangkan tangan kiri Donghae meremas payudara Soie dengan gerakan cepat dan seirama dengan belaian pada selangkangan Soie. leher jenjang putih milik Soie kini berganti warna merah keunguan. selesai dengan selangkangan dan payudara Soie,Donghae beralih melucuti rok yang dikenakan Soie. setelah rok nya lepas,Donghae beralih membuka kancing-kancing seragam pelayan Soie. karna tak sabar akhirnya dia merobek seragam itu. kini tubuh Soie hanya terbalut Bra dan CD saja. Donghae kini menatap penuh napsu tubuh Soie.

"Ahh… kau pasti sangat nikmat chagi". desah Donghae di telinga Soie lalu menjilat cuping telinga nya. Donghae mulai melancarkan aksi nya. dan kali ini kedua tangan Donghae meremas payudara Soie dengan napsu tinggi. bibir nya melahap leher Soie dengan kasar. kini suara rintihan Soie terdengar menjadi desahan. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum napsu.

"Ahhhh….Hae…. jangannnnnshhhhh… sshhhhh". desah Soie berusaha lepas dari Donghae. karna merasa tak nyaman,Donghae melepas ikatan nya di pergelangan tangan Soie. dengan itu Soie bisa mendorong Donghae. tapi karna napsu nya lebih tinggi dia membiarkan dirinya dipukul-pukul seperti itu,toh itu tak akan sakit. kini Donghae akan melucuti cd dan bra yang dikenakan Soie.

BRAKKKKKK!

Suara gebrakan pintu sangat mengganggu aktivitas Donghae. tapi Donghae tak memperdulikan nya. dan kini dia ditatap dengan aura membunuh oleh 6 orang namja sekaligus. salah satu diantara mereka melirik miris Soie yang sekarang menangis dan minta dilepaskan. sedangkan Donghae tak memperdulikan siapa yang datang.

"Sabarlah sedikit,nanti akan kubagi tubuh nikmat pelayan bar ini". kata Donghae santai dan masih dengan aktivitas nya yaitu meremas payudara Soie hingga merintih minta dilepaskan. sedangkan Soie melirik sekumpulan 6 orang namja itu dengan wajah ketakutan nya.

"Kami ingin kau". kata namja tampan,tinggi menjulang.

"Sayang sekali,tubuh nya nikmat tahu". kata Donghae santai lalu membalikan tubuh nya untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu nya.

"Kalian". kata Donghae kaget akan kedatangan namja-namja yang tak ingin ditemui nya.

"Kau takkan bisa lari Lee DongHae". kata namja bertubuh jangkung.

"Jangan bunuh aku,bunuh saja yeoja itu". kata Donghae ketakutan menunjuk Soie. yang ditunjuk hanya mendelik tak percaya. dia menyelimuti tubuh setengah naked dengan selimut.

"Cepat Max". teriak namja cantik itu memberi perintah pada teman nya Max.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA". teriak Soie saat tubuh Donghae berdarah-darah dan kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas karna mereka berlima kecuali Xiah sedang melakukan pembunuhan. Xiah hanya terkekeh melihat tampang polos nan ketakutan milik Soie. lalu berjalan mendekati Soie.

"Stop,jangan mendekat… jangan kumohon… jangan bunuh aku". isak Soie ketakutan. Xiah kemudian semakin melangkah mendekati Soie yang ketakutan. lalu membuka jaket hitam panjang nya. lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Soie.

"Jangannnn". lirih Soie ketakutan. diliat nya Xiah tersenyum penuh arti pada dirinya,itu membuat nya semakin ketakutan.

"Tenanglah,ada aku disini yang menjagamu". kata Xiah lembut sambil memakaikan jaket panjang nya ketubuh Soie.

"Pakai rok mu,aku tak mau melihat mu seperti ini". senyuman Xiah pun terkembang kembali. Soie menatap nya dengan mata besar nya.

"Go-gomawo". kata Soie pelan seperti suara bisikan. diapun memberikan senyuman terindah nya pada Xiah.

"Xiah,kau mau kita melakukan apa lagi? hei jangan membuatnya takut". teriak Max yang masih berkutat dengan Donghae.

"Changmin sunbae? kaukah itu?". kata Soie pelan lalu menatap namja-namja lain nya.

"Kau tahu nama asliku?". kaget Max..

"Shim Changmin? kenapa aku harus tidak tahu sunbae?". tanya Soie memberanikan turun dari ranjang.

"Hahahahahaha Soie,aku memang tampan dan terkenal pantas kau mengetahuiku. tapi asal kau tahu inilah pekerjaanku dan teman-temanku". kata Max memandang tajam Soie.

"A-aku ikut". pelan namun masih terdengar suara nya ditelinga ke 6 namja ini. semua memandang nya kaget dan heran atau lebih tepat nya penasaran.

"A-aku sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa,oppaku sudah kalian bunuh kan?. jadi aku ingin ikut kalian. boleh?". kata Soie memberanikan menatap mereka terlebih lagi pada namja tinggi menjulang itu.

"Tentu". kata namja manis ini tersenyum.

"G-gomawo,aku akan membantu kalian". kata Soie tersenyum manis.

"Oppa? siapa?". tanya namja bermata musang penasaran.

"Kim HeeChul". kata Soie tersenyum sangat manis. semua membelalakan mata nya sempurna.

"Kau tak balas dendam?". tanya namja cantik tak percaya.

"Untuk apa? aku cukup senang dia mati ditangan kalian. aku membenci nya,sangat membencinya. bahkan aku melihat kalian membunuh nya,saat itu aku sembunyi di bawah kasur nya". kata Soie panjang lebar sambil tersenyum.

"Mengejutkan sekali rupanya,tapi kau kan bermarga Jung bukan Kim?". kata Max masih terkejut.

"Sebenarnya namaku Jung Soie,dan Heenim oppa juga Jung. Jung HeeChul,tapi karna oppa menikah dengan ajhussi itu dia merubah nama nya menjadi Kim. dan setelah itu dia menjadi dingin padaku". kata Soie sedih.

"Jangan menangis". kata namja tampan,putih dan sedikit tampang playboy nya seenak jidat lebar nya *plak* memeluk Soie untuk menenangkan nya.

"Nde sunbae". katanya membalas pelukan namja tampan ini. sedangkan namja tampan ini bersorak girang. yang lain hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan terlalu lama memeluk nya Soie,kau bisa hamil". kata Max santai.

HENING!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,LEPASKAN LEPASKAN… AKU TAK INGIN HAMIL". teriak Soie mendorong tubuh namja tampan ini. yang lain hanya tertawa remeh kepada namja playboy ini.

"Namaku Xiah".

"Namaku Hero".

"Namaku Micky".

"Namaku U~Know".

"Namaku? kau bisa memanggilku Prince".

"Nama–".

"Aku sudah tahu namamu". potong Soie.

"Ishhh… kau ini". kata Max.

"Kita akan kembali ke markas,dan kau? bawa barang2 mu keluar dari tempat mengundang pria brengsek macam Donghae". kata namja manis ini menyebutnya dengan Prince tadi. Soie hanya menganggukan kepala lalu melirik sekilas Donghae yang masih sedikit bernafas.

"Baiklah P-". belum sempat dia bicara,dering telfon Donghae pun terdengar menandakan sebuah telfon. mereka memandang kesal Donghae yang tersenyum penuh arti dan bergumam pelan.

"Itu pacarku,aku akan mengangkatnya". gumam Donghae berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah ranjang.

DUAGHH!

Tubuh Donghae terdorong oleh Soie,lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil hp Donghae dan mengangkat nya. ada wajah panik Donghae dan kelabakan .

_"Annyeong". sapa Soie ramah._

_"…"._

_"Maaf,Donghae oppa sedang tertidur disampingku". kata Soie memamerkan senyuman andalan nya pada Donghae yang kini memucat. sedangkan yang lain hanya membelalakan matanya sempurna._

_"…"._

_"Hemm? dia suamiku bukan pacarmu. bahkan kami menikah 2 tahun yang lalu". kata Soie santai. wajah Donghae tambah memucat saja._

_"….."_

_"Nde,akan kusampaikan". kata Soie lalu menutup telfon nya._

"Kata pacarmu Jung Jessica kita putus". kata Soie lalu melemparkan hp Donghae ke dinding. Prince Ice kini menatap nya dengan lembut seperti tadi,bahkan yang lain nya juga.

"Bad Girl". kata mereka kompak kecuali Donghae yang mulai pingsan.

"Arghhhhhhhhh". ringis seorang namja bertubuh abs.

"Diamlah Lee Donghae". kata pemilik suara lumba-lumba alias Xiah.

"Dimana ini?". tanya nya meronta minta dilepaskan. kedua tangan nya diikat ke atas. kaki nya dilebarkan dan dipasung. tidak memakai pakaian satupun. terlihat "Haehae" nya kemana-mana. dia ditatap 6 orang err… maksud nya 7 orang.

"Menjijikan T_T aku disuruh melihat junior tegang nya". kata Soie tak terima karna dipaksa melihat "haehae" nya Donghae.

"Lihat itu punya nya menegang sekali,padahal si brengsek ini hanya memandangi Soie". celetuk U~Know kagum.

"Ishhh… aku risih memakai pakaian seperti ini,aku tak suka dipandang napsu seperti itu". rengek Soie menutupi tubuh nya dibalik punggung Xiah.

"Menarik". kata Donghae tersenyum dan menjilat bibir nya dengan seduktif. Soie yang melihat itu bergidik ketakutan.

BUHG!

"Jangan membuat adikku takut". kata U~Know memukul pelipis Donghae.

"Oppa,tinggalkan aku dengan nya. aku akan memberinya apa yang dia mau". kata Soie memberanikan diri melangkah ke arah Donghae dipasung.

"T-tapi". kata Hero kaget.

"Oppa ,aku takkan memberikan tubuhku,hanya mempermainkan nya saja. kalian bisa lihat dri pintu atau CCTV kan?". kata Soie berbisik pada mereka. mereka hanya tersenyum manis.

"Buka sedikit pakaianmu ya,itung-itung cuci mata". kata Micky nakal.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melihat tubuh adiku" kata U~Know cepat,sebelum Max,Hero,dan Xiah setuju.

"Oppa mesum ,". teriak Soie spontan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Mana Prince oppa?". tanya Soie mencari keberadaan namja manis itu.

"Pergi,ke supermarket". kata Xiah cuek. tangan nya bergerak mengelus paha Micky.

"Xiah,kau mau melakukan disini? didepan Soie?". tanya Micky tersenyum nakal.

"Kalian?". tanya Soie tak percaya. kalau kedua pembunuh ini HOMO.

"Kami semua disini Bisexual". kata Hero cepat agar Soie tak salah paham.

"What The Hell?". teriak Soie kaget tak percaya.

"Huftttt,sudahlah kalian disini saja aku takut kalau dia grepe-grepe aku". kata Soie pasrah.

"Kau mau apa?". tanya Donghae lemah. sedetik kemudian "haehae" nya Donghae menegang karna remasan kecil dan cepat dari tangan mungil Soie.

"Jadi yang kau sebut itu Soie?mempermainkan nya?". kata Micky.

"Ya,bantu aku.. kalian kan Bisexual. pasti kalian tahu kan caranya bercinta". kata Soie pelan agar tak menyinggung mereka.

"Ok". kata mereka berlima.

"Xiah oppa jangan,kau denganku". kataku malu-malu. semua terperangah kaget.

"A-apa?". ulang Xiah kaget campur heran.

"Ajari aku sex". kataku pelan. mereka tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala mengisyaratkan agar Xiah mau dan urusan Donghae pada mereka.

Xiah POV

Aku merasa kaget Soie memintaku mengajari SEX. catat dengan baik SEX,S-E-X. dia kan masih kecil,dijamin pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk nya.

"Oppa". panggil nya lirih saat kami tiba di kamarku.

"Ya". jawabku sekenan nya.

"Kapan mulai mengajariku?". katanya mengelus pipi ku lembut.

_Oh God! bibir nya kenapa jadi menggoda begitu sih,batinku_

Segera saja kucium bibir nya. kulahap bibir menggoda nya itu,ku rebahkan tubuh nya diranjangku. tanganku kini membelai selangkangan nya yang tak tertutup karna dia hanya memakai pakaian renang. itu guna menggoda Donghae tadi,seperti nya yang tergoda adalah diriku.

"Oppahhhhh". desahan nya membuatku ingin menyentuh nya lebih dan lebih.

*gak kuat gua bayangin diri sendiri di gituin ama Junchan T_T,ngeri euy. kita skip aja dhe,ntar di plasback aja dhe tp plashback nya aku yakin full NC kok okeh?*.

Xiah POV END

"Bunuh saja sekarang". bisik Micky penuh napsu sehabis menghabiskan hasrat sex nya pada Donghae. kini Donghae terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri.

"Okeh,kita berlima saja. seperti nya Xiah sedang asyik dengan Soie". kata Hero.

"Ok". kata mereka serempak.

Kulit putih mulus Donghae kini dikelilingi bercak-bercak darah dari irisan pisau yang melukai kulit nya. terdengar jeritan pilu Donghae meminta tolong. takkan ada satupun yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti melakukan itu.

Kulit putih nya kini mengelupas akibat pisau tajam Hero. sedangkan Micky mengiris jari-jari Donghae dengan pelan. Max mengelupas kulit betis Donghae. tempat gelap ini kini di menjadi genangan darah segar dari tubuh Donghae. tidak tahu kenapa mereka tidak membunuh Donghae seperti mereka membunuh korban lain nya. karna Donghae bukan korban slanjut nya tapi hanya untuk kesenangan saja.

Donghae pun sudah tak bernafas gara-gara wajah nya mengelupas dan mata nya di congkel oleh U~Know. mereka sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka. sampai-sampai kulit Donghae kini mengelupas semua. sekarang Max sedang memotong kedua kuping Donghae. Hero memotong kaki Donghae. U~Know memotong lengan Donghae. dan Micky menusuk-nusuk perut Donghae membuat jantung,hati,empedu,lambung,paru-paru keluar dan darah pun semakin keluar banyak.

Tak cukup disitu saja,setelah memotong bagian-bagian Donghae kini. kepala Donghae di gantung di atas meja. lalu semua organ tubuh nya di blender oleh Micky. kaki dan lengan nya disayat-sayat kecil oleh Max. perut nya yang sudah tak terbentuk kini dikoyak-koyak oleh Hero dan U~Know.

**BERSAMBUNG,MAAF YA KALAU PENDEK N BUNUH2AN NYA MALAH JDI YADONG GINI. TAPI AKU HARAP KALIAN SUKA SAMA FF BUATAN AKU…TERUTAMA YANG AKU TAG DI FB XD *EVILAUGHT.**

**SILAHKAN COMENT N BACA ….. SEBAIK NYA BACA INI TENGAH MALAM OKEH? SARAN DARI AUTHOR INI **


End file.
